


It's okay

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanha is stressed and tired, Myungjun is there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as romantic or platonic I think..  
> This was also written on my tablet and not edited!

"You don't understand Myungjun hyung!" Scretched astro's normally happy maknae,  
"Sanha calm down! We shouldnt argue here, people could here!" exclaimed Myungjun showing a side that  
wasn't shown to the public but a side were he dealt with the stress of other astro member.

" I don't care hyung I'm sick of this life I want to go home, not live life on the stage..." Cried Sanha  
" Sanha, please no," whispered the older boy brushing his own fringe out of his face.

" It's to much stress hyung," said Sanha crumbling down in front Myungjun in the halls of the show champion  
building were countless idols and staff could see.

"Sanha~ssi," mumbled Myungjun bending down to give the other a hug. 

The tears poured down Sanha's face,

"What happened?" 

"You could be more sympathetic." Cried the younger.

"Sorry Sorry." Replied Myungjun now sitting on the floor holding  
a still upset Sanha ( a/n instead of Sanha I typed in baby, I feel you needed to know that )

"Are we putting to much pressure on you Sanha?" Asked Myungjun.

"Yes I feel so worn and tired I just want to rest and see my family,  
it's tiring having to do comeback after comeback." Said Sanha the boy started playing with  
Myungjun's hand

"I'm sure everyone else feels the same." sighed Myungjun he felt Sanha hold his hand and rest his head  
on Myungjun's leg. 

"Myungjun hyung, what idol group do you think will notice us judge sitting here?" Asked Sanha 

"Not a clue in the world, say Sanha if we get a break soon, were would you like to go?"

Replied Myungjun.

"Anywhere that's with you hyung.." Whispered Sanha the boy started to tear up again,  
possibly ruining his make up. "It's late isn't it?" Mumbled Myungjun into Sanha's soft curls the older heard a quiet hum in replay. "I'll call Jinwoo and manger hyung, and I'll bring you to the waiting room." The younger drifted off quietly asleep in the olders lap. Sanha must be light or Myungjun must be strong, Sanha awoke in the Van next to rocky and Myungjun. "What happened?" Mumbled Sanha awakening to seethe other members get into the van. "We did the showcase without you, a lot of fans are worried Sanha.." said Eunwoo "m'fine." Replied the boy. "I think he needs a break we all need a break." Said Myungjun other The other members quietly agreed, the van slowly started to nova signalling that astro was leaving ths show champion car park. "Thank you hyung.." Whispered Sanha the boy nuzzled into Myungjun. "It's okay." Replied Myungjun quietly the older boy wrapped his arm around Sanha "It's okay."


End file.
